Lessons
by LadyRomance
Summary: Brooke and Dean teach Sam and Haley a little something about sex.


Haley and Sam were in the kitchen, each nursing coffee mugs. They'd had a long night, and not for good reasons.

"Hey guys!" Brooke greeted them, a dimpled smile on her face. Though she had bags under her eyes, she looked fresh.

"Shut up" Haley and Sam said in unison. Haley gave a small growl at her bouncy friend, while Sam blinked, trying to stay awake.

Brooke stared at them in concern. Jumping on the kitchen counter, she asked "What's wrong with you guys?" She studied their tired expression and continued teasingly "Did you guys do the horizontal dance last night?"

"NO!" Haley shouted, glaring at her friend. "That would be you, Brooke."

Brooke had the grace to blush. "Yep. That would be me."

"That would be you, what?" A new voice asked.

All three glanced and saw Dean leaning against the opening, wearing loose track pants and no shirt.

_Totally drool worthy_, Brooke thought, eyeing her man.

Laughing, Brooke said "They heard us fuck last night."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded with a blush at the F-word. "Don't be so crude!"

Brooke looked at her friend in confusion. "But Hales, that's what we did."

"Can't you describe it another way?" Haley tried helplessly, feeling the blush on her cheeks deepening.

Brooke eyed her closely. "Hales, you do know that there are different ways to have sex, right?"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there." Sam interrupted, standing from his chair. "I do not need to know the Kama Sutra positions that you and Dean have accomplished. The fact that I _heard _you accomplish them is scarring enough"

"Come on Sammy, no shame in what we did. It's a beautiful act, ain't that right baby?" Dean said, walking to step in between his girlfriend' legs. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck causing Brooke to giggle.

"Yup!"

Dean turned around, still between Brooke's legs, but his back to her. He saw the shocked expression on his brother' and Haley's faces.

"What?" he questioned.

Haley's face flamed once again, and Brooke began to wonder if she would ever stop blushing.

"You- You're back….it has scratches" Sam stammered, having seen the angry, long scratches on his brother's back.

Dean simply shrugged. "Kitty had claws" he replied, throwing a smirk behind his back to his girl.

Brooke let out her own smirk before letting out a cat-like hiss and baring her claws mockingly. She leaned forward and teasingly licked Dean's lips.

She glanced towards her other friends and still saw them still looking embarrassed.

With a sigh, she draped her arms around Dean, pulling him back closer to her. "Hales, I'm going to teach you a little lesson about sex"

"Oh god, please don't!" Haley pleaded, but Brooke was already talking.

"See Hales, there's three ways to sleep with one another." Brooke began, ignoring the groans of dismay from Sam and Haley.

"First, there's just sex" Brooke smiled at Haley. "Where it's just about your own pleasure. This is what one-night stands are made of. Where you really don't care who you're with, as long as you get your end." Brooke leaned forward and rested her chin on Dean's shoulder, sporting a pout. "And that can be good for you, if you reach your orgasm first."

Haley blinked as Brooke's voice turned melodic, as if putting them in a trance. And by the glazed look in Dean's eye, Brooke had succeeded.

"Then" Brook continued "there's making love." She wrapped her legs around Dean's waist from behind. "Where it's nice and slow. Where you care more about your partner's pleasure than your own." Brooke gave a quick nibble at Dean's ear, inwardly smiling at his sharp intake of breath. "Making love is so sweet, so nice that you never want it to end" Broke slowly trailed her lips down Dean's neck. "Making love is when you both reach climax at the same times and it feels so good to share that kind of love with someone."

Haley and Dean glanced at one another before quickly looking away. Sam shifted slightly in his seat as Haley bit her lip.

"Last, there's fucking. Which is what we did last night." Brooke's voice turned seductive. "Where it's hard and fast. Fucking makes you scream. It's raw and animalistic." Broke clawed a hand down Dean's chest with a low moan, yet her eyes were still locked onto her audience of two. "Fucking makes you break furniture and…" Brooke spun Dean around so his back was shown to Haley and Dean "… makes these marks. Two words sum it up. Multiple Orgasms. And my man here _sure as hell_ knows how to give me those." Brooke finished with a devilish grin.

Haley and Sam once again saw the scratches on Dean's back. Sam cleared his throat as Haley began to fidget in her chair.

"Well….thanks for that" Sam attempted to break the heavy silence. Haley nodded weakly in agreement, refusing to look up from her coffee cup.

But there was really no need. As soon as Sam spoke, Dean had already picked up Brooke, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips.

"Dean!" Brooke protested, struggling out of his grasp.

"What say we try out those last two, hmm?" He asked rhetorically, striding towards his room.

Brooke finally let out a dimpled smile, looking him in the eye. "But we finished the last box of condoms last night, remember baby?" she asked huskily, wiggling her hips against his. She smirked at his hiss of desire.

"Sammy!" Dean bellowed, making a detour at his brother's room. "I'm stealing your box of condoms" He gestured for Brooke to get the box out of Sam's side drawer.

Sam left the kitchen in time to see Brooke waving his box of condoms before the door to Dean's room slammed closed.

He glanced down at Haley, who had followed him out when she heard the commotion.

"So…" he stated. After Brooke's 'talk' it had gotten awkward between them.

"So…" Both heard the moans and groans coming from Dean's room. Then they heard the rhythmic bangs of the headboard against the wall. "Wanna get out of here?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Thank God! Yeah, let's go." Sam and Haley quickly hurried to the front of the house, getting their coats in time to hear a feminine scream followed by a male roar.

Haley blushed beet red. She was pretty sure it was permanent. "Let's not come back till late tonight" she suggested.

"How about, not after three days" He replied, hearing the moans and groans start up again.

"We need to sound proof his room." Sam mumbled as he slammed the front door close. Haley nodded grimly in agreement.

**A/N: It's probably really bad, but it's an idea I've had for some time. School just held me back. Not anymore! **

**Dean and Brooke are quite…sexual beings. So they've got no shame. Which I love about them.**

**Tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
